newyorkmetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daily News Live
Daily News Live or DNL is a sports show that broadcasts live for half an hour on SNY from Monday to Friday at 5:00 p.m. It is hosted by Jonas Schwartz with a panel of sports writers and columnists. The show replays at 11 p.m. and 1:30 a.m. Monday-Friday. The show is presented by Citi. No show precedes except reruns of Mets Games. The show used to be succeeded by The WheelHouse as the show got canceled with it's final episode on March 29, 2013, the show is now succeeded by Loud Mouths. It was the first show in the New York Sports Local which began in 2010 until 2013. Hosts *Jonas Schwartz (2009-) Host *Eamon McAnaney (2009-) Backup Host for Jonas/Contributor *Joe Benigno (2008-) Columnist *Michelle Yu (2009-) Backup Host for Jonas *Kirk Gimenez (2008-) Backup Host for Jonas *Frank Isola (2006-) Columnist *Sweeny Murti (2008-) Reporter *Steve Gelbs (2015-) Reporter *Jeane Coakley (2010-) Reporter/Backup Host *Sal Licata (2010-) Contributor *Kerith Burke (2011-) Backup Host *Doug Williams (2015-) Backup Host/reporter *Taylor Rooks (2016-) Backup Host *Justine Ward (2016-) Backup Host *Marc Malusis (2013-) Contributor *Andy Martino (2010-) Contributor *Ron Darling (2006-) Contributor Former *Chris Cotter (2006-2008) Host *Gary Apple (2006-2008) Host *Scott Ferrall (2007-2009) Host *Meredith Marakovits (2009-2011) Contributor *Adam Schein (2006-2015) Contributor *Chris Carlin (2008-2016) Contributor Production In 2007 the show had different round-tables when the show began. The round-table currently seen today with chairs and a table with a circular shape has been seen on some occasions. Along side was a small stool in the center with the host sitting on chair on the left and the panelists sitting on chairs together with 3 of them on the right side. Sometimes the stool has newspapers and other sports stuff. Also the stool has the show's logo. For the stool there is a table between the guys on the show with a newspaper and a coffee and there has been a table between the last guy on each side with nothing on it. In the early years like in 06 and 07 with a special guest on the show they had the host the guest and panelist sitting on couches. It was never used again.With the couch scene they have a screens in the background in the center it say the shows name, on the left SNY and the right screens with SNY. They have a table in the center with newspapers with sports headlines. Also in front of it it says SNY Sportsnet New York. Also on the left it has a city view background. The show used to have 2 hosting area's in the SNY studio's. One place was the round-table area and another where live on-air shows usually are broadcasted. In 2008 the headline bar at the bottom of the screen was new which is currently is going on. The old blue light headline bar at the bottom was used in 2006 until 2007. The DNL studio has been more widely spread out in the background and the table where the guys sit have newspapers of sports headlines. Also in the front of the table there is a stack of newspapers of sports headlines as well. Until 2008 on the side of the background you could see sports equipment and jersey's close to the guys. It is still used today as part of it's background set view. Behind the guest or writers on the left side there is a blue SNY logo behind them. Along side in the background there is a TV screen which shows screen-caps of the topic and on the side on it's right 3 are three screens which says SNY,Daily News Live,Citi before it used to have one which was only Citi. On the left it says SNY. Also until 2008 there was a TV screen on a stand. Now when the show returns from a break there is wide screen TV on the bottom of the steps in the studio which shows screen-caps of the topic like the one in the background. SNY Spotlight has the same set as well until April 9, 2012. On April 9, 2012 the show got a new set which has a bigger table with newspapers on top and a TV screen on the bottom of the table. There is also a TV screen in the background. If there is a double header for Mets games then the show doesn't air. Notable Guests Past guests of DNL include: Tiger Woods, Omar Minaya, Jerry Rice, Danica Patrick, Joe Theisman, Mike Ditka, Barry Sanders, Earl Monroe, Billie Jean King, Jerry Rice, Tiki Barber, Shaquille O'Neal, Brett Hull, Lou Holtz, Curtis Martin, Fay Vincent, Mark Messier, Rob Schneider, Mark Fainaru-Wada, Don King, Fat-Joe, Tom Cavanaugh, and Goose Gossage. Segments *Daily Headlines-The show starts off with the top stories affecting New York Sports. *The Daily Line-The show previews upcoming football games. *Daily Pitch-The shows talks about baseball topics. *Insider-The show goes live to a sports writer live at the scene asking about them what is the latest news about a New York team. Some of them are the Mets, Yankees, Jets and Giants. *Upon Further Review-The show looks at a topic and sees what the future might come out of it. *Sound Off-The show hears a soundbite and discuss what's been said. *The Editorial Page-The show takes a look at the biggest sports topic. *Editor's Picks-The show takes a look at one news stories chosen by the sports editors of the Daily News. Former *Five at Five-The show ask five questions about a topic. *The Daily Three/The Daily List-This segment is similar to 5 at 5 but the show looks at 3 headlines of 3 different sports teams. *Rounds-Another segment to the 1st and 2nd above. The guys have a 2 minute time-limit to say what they need to say about a topic. *On the Phone: The shows talks to a Daily News reporter about a topic in sports. *Citi Talk-The show goes to the street and ask fans questions about new york sports teams and ask them about a topic and what their opinion is. *The Daily Birthday-The show ends with a birthday of sports figure in New York. Category:Mets Station Network Category:SNY